


Family portrait

by miggyfan



Series: The Kids Are Alright [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: Short sequel from « the kid’s are alright »A little insight in the Magnum family’s dynamic, from the point of view of Thomas and Juliet’s children.No crime, no murder , just family life !
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: The Kids Are Alright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124174
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Sullivan Magnum the fifth :  
nicknamed « Five » eldest son of the Magnum siblings.

Twelve minutes and six seconds….

This is what it took to make him the big brother of the family, thought Five, the eldest of the Magnum twins, and those long or short minutes, depending of who was pushing a baby out of her body, or who was waiting anxiously to catch him, were the fundamental determinant of his whole life until now.

Five was a good big brother, or at least, he tried to be. 

At fifteen years old, he thought he was very mature for his age. 

He was reliable and supportive, always ready to help his youngest siblings, even when they were driving him crazy with their, sometimes, crazy antics.  
Between the teasing and bickering of his twin sister, and the nearly deadly scientific experiments of little Robin his younger brother, Five felt like he was constantly in hypervigilance mode, trying to prevent the end of the world in Robin’s nest.

He didn’t mind the responsability, not at all, it was part of who he was, he liked the idea that Isabelle and Robin always came to him first, for almost everything at school.  
They trusted him to help with whatever situation they got into, whenever their parents weren’t around, he was the one in charge.

But today, his role as a big brother wasn’t the most important task on his mind. 

Right now he wanted to be a good son and support his mother, because she was on the phone in a heated conversation with his uncle Daniel, and he knew that each time he talked to his mother, she would always ended up upset or sad.

Usually, his dad was there to comfort her afterward, or even interrupt the conversation, and give his brother in law a piece of his mind about family and priorities.  
And when he was really mad, which didn’t happened often, he would simply hang up, without any explanation whatsoever, and take his wife in his arms, holding her tight until she felt better.

To most of people, his mother was a strong and confident woman, an overachiever constantly trying to perfect everything she did. 

From her work, to her athletics, or to her cooking skills, she always worked harder than anyone, until she mastered whatever she had on her mind at the time, leaving no place for even a single mistake or failure.

She could be scary enough to make his high school principal flinch whenever her name was mentionned, Five had seen her broke the nose of some burly guy who wrongly assumed that trying to mug her was an easy task, to him, his mother was practically invincible.

But the truth was….

She wasn’t invincible….

She was a normal human being, with her strengths and her weaknesses. 

Even if she could take a guy twice her size in a fight and win, she was easily hurt by the people she loved the most, her family.

And next to her, there was his dad, carefree and laid back, gently reminding her that she didn’t have to prove herself to anyone, that her family would love her even if she wasn’t perfect, that she was allowed to be tired or just lazy, that they were a team, and accepting or asking for help, was not a form of weakness.

Seeing her rigid posture and clenched fist, Five knew that whatever she was discussing with his uncle wasn’t a pleasant subject.

The few words he could hear from the onesided conversation, confirmed that they were talking about her father, a frightening ghost of a past she tried so hard to forget.

« I told you, I won’t be available on Halloween, it’s a special occasion for Thomas and I, and each year will be the same, don’t waste your time asking, I won’t be coming !....Daniel……I know….yes ! I know he’s sick …It doesn’t matter…..I won’t change my mind….he refused to come to my wedding, Harry was the one who walk me down the aisle, because he refused to do it ! …..He didn’t even came to see his own grandchildren ! ….Each time I reached out to talk to him he ignored me…..I’m done with him…. »

He could hear in her tone how upset she was getting, her voice was trembling, and the tension in the room was rising.

Five felt a pang of sorrow in his heart, he knew that anything related to her father was a delicate subject, that she tried to avoid at all time, and her uncle still refused to let it go, so he had to intervene :

« Mom ? I think you should come to see grandpa, little Robin did something to his hair, and he looked really weird now… »

Juliet turned around to give her son a sheepish smile, she sighed in relief, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, before replying to her brother : « I need to go Daniel…. No, the subject is closed……. Good bye Daniel. »

She hanged up without waiting for his response, and sat on her desk, feeling the tension leaving her body.

Five went to sit by her side, gently nudging her shoulder with a grin : «Are you alright ? »

Juliet ran her fingers through his messy dark hair, he looked so much like his father, the same caramel color skin, the same dimples, he was the spitting image of Magnum except for the eyes, both of the twins had her hazel iris, which on him was a rather striking color.

« I am now…. Thank you. » She replied lightly squeezing his hand.

Juliet refused to share her dark past with her children.

She just couldn't.

She wanted to protect them from the cruelty of this world, but she knew that Five, with his sensitive personality, had probably already guessed a thing or two about her, and her complicated relationship with her family.

« Tell uncle Dan that if he makes you sad, I will fly to London and kick his ass until he understand how to be a good big brother ! » explained Five while taking a silly fighting stance. 

Juliet laughed out loud at her son’s antic, she apreciated how thoughtful he was, trying to cheer her up after her painful conversation with her brother.

« There’s no need for that, don’t worry Five, everything is alright ! » replied Juliet with a smile. 

« I supposed Grandpa is okay too ?....Or should I worry about his wellbeing ? » asked Juliet suspisciously.

Seeing the embarassment on her son’s face, Juliet started to have a bad feeling about the two Robin.

Little Robin, her youngest son had been named after his grandfather Robin Masters, and the writer was her son’s favorite subject in all his crazy experiments.

« What did he do to your Grandfather ?.... Five ? » Asked Juliet, while going toward the stairs in rapid steps.

« Let’s just said that his halloween costume perfectly matched his hair now… » Answered Five with a sheepish smile.

« What !!!??? » Juliet was running now with worry gnawing at her, she stopped dead in her track while entering Robin’s room « OH MY GOD !!!! »

Five followed his mother toward his little brother's room, preparing himself for the crazy explanations of the youngest Magnum in the house.

His mother had the patience of an angel, he didn't know how she could keep a straight face while listening to the two Robins.

‘Yeah, maybe he still had some progress to do, to be a good big brother’, keeping his siblings in check was way harder than he thought, but at least he was trying…

*********************************************************************************************************************

Isabelle Beatrice Magnum :  
nicknamed « Izzie » twin sister of Five.

Isabelle was tired of waiting, her father was supposed to pick up some documents for a case he worked on with his friend detective Gordon Katsumoto. 

And that was nearly thirty minutes ago, and he still was talking to the really stoic cop in the attorney’s office.  
It’s not like Gordon was a ‘chatty cathy’, why the hell did this conversation was taking so long.

Izzie sighed loudly, patience was not her strong suit, and she was starting to feel restless.

Sitting cross legged on the bench in the hallway of the courthouse, in tight black jeans, Chuck Taylor converse sneakers and a white Duran Duran tee-shirt, she had ‘stolen’ from her mom, she decided to put on her headphone to listen to some music, hoping her father would finish soon.

Izzie was a fan of her mom’s music, not the classical stuff, but more the eighties-nineties tunes she used to listen when she was younger.

She was in love with bands like Duran Duran, Tears for fears, The Police or U2.

It was a little thing she shared with her mother, which made her feel special and loved.

Even if she looked like a real ‘mini higgy’ like uncle Rick used to call her, Izzie admitted that she lacked the calm and the good manners of her mom, she was a real classy lady and Izzie knew that she would never be as perfect as her.

To her mom, she was her little spitfire running around with her long blond curls cascading on her shoulders, she always encouraged her to freely speak her mind, and to choose her own path.

She didn’t want her to be a mini Juliet, she was proud of how confident she was, and the only thing she taught her daughter was to be strong and to be able to defend herself against anyone.

Isabelle was mesmerized by Bono’s haunting voice, in her headphones, begging her to let him stay through the night, when two bright red high heels pumps stopped right in front of her.

She slowly raised her sight to give the intruder a once-over, the woman who was invading her personal space was an attractive woman with long brown hair and striking blue eyes.

Izzie recognized her right away from her mom’s yearbook, and decided to play dumb, to see what she wanted.

« Are you Juliet Higgins’s daughter ? » ask the brunette with a curious look.

Her scarlett lipstick was violently constrating with her navy tight dress, the smirk she was sporting told Izzie that she perfectly knew who she was, it was the manipulative bitch that her mother warned her about, so she decided to let her show her cards first and replied.

« And who is asking ? »

« Of course, I’m sorry, I am Abby Miller, a friend of your mother, we used to go to the same high school together. » She explained, brushing her long brown hair behind her ear, she was beautiful thought Izzie, but she had the same evil eyes as the mean siamese cats in ‘lady and the tramp’.

« Oh…You must be one of her very, very old friends then… » Replied Isabelle with a not so innocent grin.

« You could say that, but I’m not that old. » answered Abby with a nervous smile.

« Really, what are you ? forty five, forty eight ? »

« forty ! I’m forty, your mom and I were the same age. » she quickly replied, interrupting Isabelle, annoyed by her unfazed attitude.

« Really ? You look older, probably because of all that make-up you’re wearing, do you have some sort of skin condition ?… »

« NO !... I mean no, not at all. »

Izzie was laughing inside seeing how annoyed Abby was getting, she could barely contain her irritation.

« You know my mom is actually thirty-nine years old, she jumped two classes because she was so smart, so she’s actually younger than you. » continued Izzie, teasing Abby was so easy, she thought with a devilish grin.

Isabelle wasn’t like her twin brother, she wasn’t nice, and if someone wanted to mess with her family, she was ready to tear that person apart without even a blink.

« Yeah… Juliet…She was so smart, we used to call her smarty pants back then. » replied Abby with her eyes turning cold.

« Really ? It’s weird, because Mom told me you used to call her Mary Poppins… » answered Isabelle, standing up and taking a menacing step toward Abby, making her recoil in the hall way.

So she knew who she was from the get go, thought Abby. She recognized the Higgins distinctive tilted head to the side, and the fighting stance, she understood that this very athletic young girl could easily hurt her, and she felt like she was back in that high school bathroom again, where she had her last confrontation with Juliet Higgins.

« Abby ? » She turned around to see Thomas Magnum standing behind her, handsome as ever in worn blue jeans and a white shirt with the long sleeves rolled up. 

He still looked so gorgeous after all those years, and she felt a pang of regret in her heart, how has she allowed him to leave her…

« What are you doing here ? » asked Thomas a little worried, glancing at his daughter to be sure if she was okay.

Izzie rolled her eyes at her father, telling him silently that she could have handle Abby by herself.

« I’m here for work, I’m a lawyer, I was having a very nice conversation with your daughter, she’s very pretty, just like her mother. » Replied Abby with a smile.

Magnum handed the ferrari’s keys to his daughter and told her to wait for him in the car, which make her groan loudly : « Come on dad, waiting again ! We’re going to be late ! At least let me move the car to the front gate. »

« No ! » replied Magnum quickly, he really loved his daughter, but she was a danger behind the wheel « You’re not sixteen yet and thank god you don’t have a driver’s license. Just go there and wait for me, and don’t even start the car. I’m coming right away, I won’t be long. »

Magnum watched his daughter leave while making death threat signs behind Abby’s back, he had a hardtime not to laugh at her antics, and when she wasn’t in sight anymore, he turned back his attention on Abby.

« What do you want Abby ? » asked Magnum, not hiding his irritation.

« What ? I just wanted to say hello, you didn’t come to the high school reunion, I missed you Thomas. » She replied in a sultry voice, letting her hand wander over his chest.

« Why ? To hear you gloat about how successful you are, you don’t need me for that Abby, I’m not interested in reconnecting with people who used to bully the person I love. And I’m married, so keep your hands to yourself. »  
Replied Magnum, grabbing her wrist to push her away from him.

Abby was offended, she didn’t like the way he was rejecting her, a lot of men were dying to be with her, why was Thomas so abhorred by her, it was like he was immune to her charm and she hated it.

« We used to be so good together, what happened Thomas ? You broke my heart when you left me for Juliet, I was so in love with you, what was so special about her ? »

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, and he would have felt bad for her, if she hadn’t tried to hurt Juliet several times.

Magnum couldn’t forgive her, he didn’t hate her, but he knew she was a bad person that didn’t deserve his attention. 

Maybe this was a long overdue conversation, he should have clear things between them a long time ago.

« She’s the bravest person I know, she’s strong, kind and beautiful, she’s the love of my life Abby. And quit saying that you love me, because you don’t, you never did. You’re just offended that I choose someone else over you, I was just your glorified boy toy. It’s not like you actually cared about me, you barely knew me. So stop acting like you’re a victim, because you’re not.»

« Your kind and beautiful wife, dislocated my shoulder, she nearly broke my arm ! I don’t see what is so brave about her ! » Muttered Abby in a low angry voice.

« You manipulated a foot ball player twice her size to hurt her ! So don’t play the victim card with me ! I won’t waste my time to try to convince you, you’re not worth the effort ! Just stay away from my family, you won’t like what is going to happen to you if you ever hurt any of them ! »

« Magnum ? » Thomas turned around to see his wife walking toward him with a suspicious look in her eyes, he reassured her with a warm smile. 

Abby was envious of how stunning she was in her long flared champagne silk skirt dancing around her at each step, the white of her relax fitting top contrasted with her lightly tan shoulders, and to her, the sound of her camel high heels sandals resonated in the hall way like a death sentence.

Abby prepared herself for Juliet’s wrath and jaleousy, she didn’t expect to be just blatantly ignored by her.

Juliet didn’t even aknowledge her, acting like she wasn’t even there, she just talked to her husband, not giving her a second of her attention.

« What are you doing here ? I told you I would take care of the files, you were supposed to take Izzie to the hairdresser. »

Magnum closed his arms around her waist, « I know, I know, I forgot, how can I make it up to you ? » he whispered, bringing her closer to kiss her, slowly grazing her lips with his, waiting for her to let him inside to deepen the kiss. 

« We are in the middle of a courthouse, Thomas… » purred Higgins in his ear.

« What are they going to do ? Arrest us ? » muttered Magnum still gently teasing her with tiny little kisses, while Juliet hooked her arms possessively around his neck.

« Exactly ! I will arrest you for public indecency ! » Warned Katsumoto with a smile, making Magnum jump and laugh, he was so focused on Juliet that he didn’t hear him coming out of the attorney’s office.

« Gordie you are such a kill-joy… I don’t know if it was a good idea to invite you to the party tonight. »

« Too late ! Now leave before I really put you under arrest for calling me Gordie. »

« Why ? It’s your name ! » Replied Magnum with a grin. 

« No it’s not ! » argued Katsumoto, while Juliet was leading her laughing husband toward the exit.

When they were finally out of sight, Gordon turned back his attention on Abby, but she was already leaving, walking slowly, trying to keep a composed face, when inside her heart was breaking.

For the first time in her life, she felt like she was really alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnum was just back in Robin’s nest, after dropping the twins at Icepick’s mansion, and he was already tired just after a morning of shopping with them.

The theme of tonight’s party at la Mariana was « old movies » so of course, they asked for his help, Higgins's film culture was well….a little bit too elitist for their taste.

Magnum was happy with the result, Five would go as ‘Maverick’ in top gun, and Izzie picked ‘Madonna’ in « Desperately Seeking Susan » their costumes suited them, his kids were looking good in their outfits.

Sadly, Little Robin wouldn’t be able to wear his ‘Marty Mc Fly’ costume from « back to the future », it was the reason why he wanted to give a special touch to his grandfather’s hair, he wanted him to look like « Doc » with his crazy wild white hair.

In the end, he ended up without any hair at all.

Being a parent was so much harder than he thought.

He could have hire an army of nannies to take care of his rambunctious children, but Juliet and him wanted to be close to their kids, so they choosed to handle mostly everything by themselves, which was a lot of work.

But they both didn’t regretted their decision, maybe he was a little biaised, but he thought they had raised very good children, not perfect, but good kids anyway.

The twins were invited to join their friends at icepick’s home, to finish their costumes for halloween, before going trick or treating with the youngest kids, like Rick’s daughter, the blond little girl had choosen to wear a costume as « Cher Horowitz » from the 90's movie « clueless » and she had definitly the cute and perky personality to go with it.

She was so sad that Robin couldn’t go with them, Magnum suspected that she had a crush on his youngest son, who wasn’t interested at all. 

Little Robin was supposed to accompany them, but since his last experiment on his grandfather had cost the poor writer all his hair, his youngest son was grounded, so no trick or treat for him.

Of course grandpa Robin thought it was a little harsh to punish his favorite grandchild on Halloween, but Juliet was adamant, he needed to understand that he could have seriously hurt his grandfather, so he was definitly grounded, and there won’t be any experiments in a very long time.

Magnum went to the study to find his wife at her desk working on her computer, they were supposed to take the day of, but of course, Juliet couldn’t stop herself from checking if everything was in order.

To lighten the mood Magnum put on some music to tell her he was home, just him and her, and nobody else but them alone in the house, which was a rare event since the day they became parents.

Juliet smiled listening to John Legend bragging about his lover’s skills, only Thomas could be confident enough to choose this song, thought Juliet blushing and biting her lip, but he was not wrong though, she had married an idiot,but a very talented sexy idiot.

« Finally home, alone, with my beautiful wife… » Whispered Magnum.

Juliet stood up to hook her arms around his neck, rising on her tip toes to kiss him, she had abandonned her high heels as soon as she got home.

Thomas secretly enjoyed the size difference, he wasn’t as tall as T.C, far from it, but when she was barefoot, she was a lot shorter than him.

It gave her a fragile and graceful look, that could fooled you to believe that she was defenseless.

He love the fact that she was so petite, and so deadly at the same time.

He liked putting his hands around her tiny waist, so small he could almost circle it with just his hands, even after three babies, Juliet had still kept her slender and elegant figure.

Magnum bent down to fuse their lips in a sensual kiss, he brought her close enough to feel her breast pressed against his chest, he slowly deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, until they were out of breath.

« Robin is still here… » Whispered Juliet in a breath, while her husband was hungrily kissing her neck, his hands wandering under her skirt.

« I told Kumu to take him to la Mariana to help with the decorations. » Replied Magnum, gripping the round flesh of her bottom, to bring her closer to him, to make her feel how aroused he was already.

« I thought he was grounded….ooohhh » moaned Juliet when he slid his fingers inside of her panties.

Magnum smiled, and shutted her up by languidly thrusting his tongue inside her mouth again, he spent the whole day with the kids, now he needed his wife all to himself.  
« Fuck ! I want you so much… »

« Language ! » suddenly replied a childish voice.

Juliet abruptly pushed Magnum away from her, like he was on fire, readjusting her skirt, and looked around to see where her son was hiding.

« Oh god ! Robin is that you ? » Asked his startled mom.

« No ?.. » Replied her son in a low voice, trying to sound like his big brother.

Magnum opened the cupboard door to see his youngest, sitting inside, probably trying to avoid Kumu.

« Robin ? What are you doing here ? Kumu is probably looking for you all over the estate ! » Asked Juliet, worried about the older woman.

« I’m hiding from her, she refused to give me candy, not even one… » Answered Robin in a dejected tone.

« Of course she did ! You’re grounded ! I can’t believe you even asked her ! You perfectly knew why you’re not allowed to eat any candy ! You burnt your grandfather’s hair ! You know, for someone so smart, you are very irresponsible ! » Juliet told him with her hands on her hips.

« It was an accident ! You’re just mad because I interrupted your grown-up game with dad ! » Replied little Robin with a pout, making Magnum burst out laughing, and Juliet bite her lip mortified.

« My what ? » Asked his really embarassed mother. 

« Grown-up game, you know…Like when you and dad locked your bedroom door at night…. »

« Oh god…. » Juliet hid her face in her hand, blushing furiously.

« It’s okay mom…I know how reproduction work… » Added Robin in a monotonous tone.

« REPRODUC….Oh my god ! It’s not about reproduction ! » Replied Juliet vehemently, while Magnum was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

« It isn’t ?.... » Asked Robin with a frown.

« It is…… a little…. » Added Magnum barely containing his laughter.

« No !... It’s not ! Not in our case !.... Not anymore ! ….And Magnum stop laughing ! Because if you don’t, you won’t get any grown-up game, nor reproduction anytime soon ! » Warned Higgins lightly pinching his shoulder.

« Okay, okay, sorry…..Now mister Robin Harry Magnum, what do you say to your mother ? » said Thomas to his son, trying hard to be serious.

« I’m sorry ? » answered Robin sheepishly.

« Yes ! Do you know why ? » continued Magnum.

« Because I asked for candy when I knew that I’m not supposed to have any, and I yelled at mom about reproduction. »

« Oh god ! Please, can you stop saying that….» muttered Juliet hiding her blushing face.

« Why is it bad to yell about that ? » asked Robin with a frown.

« First of all, you don’t yell at your mother, like ever ! » Replied Magnum very serious.

« Exactly, and secondly, because it’s private, and like you said it’s a grown-up thing, you’re barely eleven year old, and what is happening between your dad and I, is not your business. You ought to respect our privacy ! » Continued Juliet in a stern voice.

Little Robin sighed loudly, « okay… I’m really sorry mom, it was just one time , I had a nightmare and I wanted to see you, but your door was closed, so Five told me you were playing a grown-up game, and he let me sleep in his room, I’m really sorry mom…. » Said Robin hugging Juliet tightly.

Thomas was biting his lips hard to contain his laugher, while Juliet was frowning at him.

« It’s okay kiddo, now go apologize to Kumu, she must be worried about you. And I trust you, no more hiding from Kumu ! » Replied Juliet gently stroking his still round chubby cheeks.

« Okay mom… » Answered Robin in a low voice, leaving his parents to look for Kumu.

The minute he was out of the room, Thomas burst out laughing, while Juliet was rolling her eyes : « It’s not funny Magnum ! He heard us ! That’s so embarassing ! My poor baby ! »

« Come on …It was a little funny ! And he’s not a baby anymore, you spoiled him too much ! » Answered Magnum, holding his wife tight in his arms to comfort her.

« Don’t say that, he will always be my baby… » Replied Juliet pouting a little.

« You know….If you want another baby…. » Whispered Magnum, slowly kissing her neck.

« NO ! » added Juliet cutting him off, by putting her hand over his mouth « No more babies ! No more reproduction for you Mister Magnum ! Never ! With my luck I’ll end up with twins again ! » She finished leaving the study in rapid steps.

Magnum ran after her laughing : « You don’t know that ! It could be triplets this time ! » He added, still grinning at his lovely wife.

« NO ! Definitly no more grown up game for you ! »

« Come on Higgy ! You’re no fun … » Replied Thomas, ’God he loved her so much’ thought Magnum and teasing her was his favorite pastime.

********************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, at la Mariana…

« Where are Bonnie and Clyde ? » asked Isabelle to her twin brother.

« Where do you think they are…..Making the show on the dance floor of course ! » Replied Five with a grin.

Magnum had chosen the emblematic outlaw couple for their costumes, and Bonnie Parker’s beret, silk scarf, slit skirt, silk stockings looked amazing on Juliet.

Thomas looked good too in his 1930 costume and borsalino hat, holding his wife tight against him while slow dancing on ‘careless whisper’, completely oblivious of their surroundings, like they were the only people in the room.

« I overheard Mom talking about halloween with uncle Dan, and she said it was special for her and Dad…Do you know why ? »

« You kidding me ? You don’t know ? » Replied Izzie with a smirk.

« Come on Izzie, tell me if you know why… » Whined Five, nudging her shoulder.

« Dear diary, today my heart lept, when my perfect, know it all, big brother ask me this question… » Replied Isabelle in an overly dramatic tone, mocking her twin brother.

« Izziiiiiiiie…… » Said Five putting his arm around her neck, holding her down to mess with her hair.

« Okay ! Okay ! » Laughed Isabelle, « It’s because of us ! »

« What ? » asked Five with a frown.

« It was on halloween …. Mom discovered, and told Dad, that she was pregnant with us on Halloween night. »

« Really ?....It’s amazing ! »

« Yeah, it’s kind of like our anniversary, in a way… It was the first time they understood they were going to be a family.» Whispered Isabelle a little emotional.

« Those two…. » Sighed Five, shaking his head with a smile.

« Yeah… » Muttered Isabelle, still watching her parents dancing together « Let’s go find something to eat, I’m starving, and maybe steal some candies for Robin. »

« Mom said no, Izzie don’t start. » admonished Five to his sister.

« Come on ! You’re no fun ! » Replied the young girl.

« Exactly ! And you’re not a good example for Robin, no candies ! And he's too spoiled anyway ! Did you knew Grandpa wanted to buy a real  
DeLorean to go with his "back to the future' costume ? Seriously ? What the hell ? »

« Okay ! Okay ! Maverick, come on, I’m hungry ! » Replied Isabelle, rolling her eyes.

« Alright ! Let’s go Madonna ! » laughed Five, putting his arm back around his sister’s neck to annoy her. 

Isabelle followed her brother toward the bar, still thinking about her mom and dad slowly dancing together, and silently wished that she could find someday, someone who would love her, as much as her parents loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it was supposed to be a short one shot ! But I guessed my muse got the best of me ! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did ! Feel free to tell me what you thought about it !


End file.
